To reduce the time requirement for changing rolling mill rolls and similar components, the use of changeover apparatuses which are placed against the roll stand and make it easier to remove a component to be replaced and to insert a new component is known (EP-A-142 879). The invention is directed towards an arrangement which makes it easier to change a nut holding a roll ring on a cantilever-mounted roll shaft having a thread for the nut. This applies particularly to nuts which contain devices for the hydraulic clamping of the roll ring and are accordingly large and heavy and require precise handling (EP-B-343 440).